Rakkaus tuntee
by Lizlego
Summary: Severuksen muistelot.


Title: Rakkaus tuntee  
Author: Lizlego  
Genre: Angst/romance  
Pairing: Severus/Remus  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Disclaimer: Mikään ei ole minun HP:ssa, kaikki on Rowlingin. Tarina on minun.  
Warnings: AU, character-death eli hahmon kuolema, ehdottomasti OOC-Snapu! 

A/N: Käsittääkseni tämä oli vielä Finissä, kun se kaatui. Tämä on tavallaan vastaveto kaikille niille ficeille, joissa tehdään tai yritetään itsemurhaa. Minä haluan vaihteeksi nähdä hahmot toisessa valossa, vähän vahvempina vaikkakin tuskissaan. Nimi on typerä, mutta ihastuin sen kaksoismerkitykseen. Rakkaus tuntee. Tuntea ja tuntea, kaksi eri asiaa.

Ensimmäinen asia, jonka muistan minun ja Remus Lupinin viimeisestä yhteisestä yöstä, on leuto tuuli. Se oli minusta jotenkin pahaenteinen. Se heilutti hämärässä hänen pienen kotipihansa puiden lehtiä, mutta ei ollut riittävän voimakas huojuttaakseen puiden latvoja. Lehtien kahina oli ainoa ääni, joka rikkoi minua ympäröivän hiljaisuuden.

Vanhasta tottumuksesta koputin talon oveen, vaikka en edes aikonut odottaa ketään avaamaan sitä. Minun täytyi päästä sisälle ennen kuin minut huomattaisiin. Remuksen luo meneminen oli vaarallista, sillä sota oli alkanut, vaikka kaikki eivät vielä tienneetkään sitä, ja vihollinen oli kaikkialla. Minun oletettiin vakoilevan pimeyden lordin hyväksi, mutta tietyt asiat ovat yksinkertaisesti liian epäilyttäviä. Remuksella ei ollut tärkeitä tietoja niin kuin Dumbledorella. Pimeyden lordi tulisi meidän tapaamisistamme epäluuloiseksi.

Silti minun oli mahdotonta pysyä poissa sieltä. Minä satuin rakastamaan talon omistajaa Remus Lupinia niin paljon, että olin valmis ottamaan riskin. Minä ja rakkaus emme ennen sitä olleet kuuluneet yhteen, mutta Sirius Mustan vapautumisen jälkeen jokin minussa oli muuttunut. Minut oli pakotettu viettämään aikaa kouluaikaisten vihollisteni kanssa ja olin viimein alkanut nähdä, etteivät he olleet sellaisia kuin olin luullut. Ei Sirius eikä erityisesti Remus. Se on melkein kuin huono vitsi, että Remus pehmitti minut rakastumalla minuun. Mutta se on myös totuus, vaikka tiesin alusta alkaen, ettei meidän rakkautemme toisi pelkkää hyvää tullessaan.

Hän oli jo vuoteessa astuessani sisään, yksi ainoa kynttilä valaisi hänen huonettaan. Edellisenä yönä ollut täysikuu oli verottanut hänen voimiaan, mutta hän hymyili nähdessään minut. Kukaan ei ole koskaan hymyillyt minulle niin kuin hän, rakastaen ja palvoen. Koko sydämestään. Ilman taka-ajatuksia.

"Severus, toivoinkin, että tulisit", hän sanoi kohottautuen istumaan. Typerys, minä ajattelin, mutta lämmöllä, jota tuskin edes itse ymmärsin. Hän ei soimannut minua tulemisesta tai henkeni riskeeraamisesta. Hän sanoi oppineensa elämässään, että rakkaus on kuolemisen arvoista. En väittänyt vastaan, vaikka en ollutkaan varma, olinko hänen kanssaan samaa mieltä. Istuin hänen kuluneen sänkynsä laidalle ja tartuin hellästi hänen ojennettuun käteensä.

"Näytät väsyneeltä. Oletko kunnossa?" kysyin ärtyneeltä kuulostavalla äänellä. En edelleenkään osannut ilmaista huoltani muutoin kuin kiukkuisuudella. Sillä ei ollut väliä. Hän tiesi, että olin huolissani hänestä, vaikka minun oli vaikea näyttää sitä. Hän nyökkäsi vastaukseksi kysymykseeni ja esitti omansa. Olin viime aikoina kuullut sen useasti.

"Jäätkö yöksi?" Oli minun vuoroni nyökätä. Oli helpottavaa tietää, että sanoja ei tarvittu. Hän ymmärsi. Ja minä ymmärsin, että oli aika riisuutua ja kömpiä hänen viereensä. Minä tein sen. Pelkät alushousut jalassani minä livahdin hänen lämpöisen peittonsa alle ja toivoin ties monennenko kerran, että voisin jäädä sinne. Että minun ei tarvitsisi aamulla nousta varhain ja hiipiä pois hänen luotaan kuin petturi. Hän oli ainoa kaunis asia elämässäni ja halusin pitää hänet aina lähelläni. En koskaan ilmaissut sitä hänelle, mutta luulen, että hän tiesi tunteeni. Luulen jopa, että hän jakoi sen kanssani. Sydämissämme me olimme samanlaiset, vaikka ulospäin näytimme toistemme vastakohdilta.

Me kietouduimme toisiimme kiinni, suutelimme ensin kevyesti ja sitten kasvavalla tarpeella, joka syntyi osaksi etäisyydestä, johon olimme olosuhteiden vuoksi pakotetut. Osaksi se syntyi myös epätoivostamme ja pelostamme. Jokaisesta yöstä oli otettava kaikki irti. Se oli keino saavuttaa mielenrauha. Varmistaa, ettei mikään jäänyt tekemättä siltä varalta, että se yö olisi viimeisemme yhdessä. 

Tietämättämme se yö oli todellakin viimeisemme yhdessä. Me rakastelimme kauan ja hartaasti. Puhumatta juurikaan mitään, mutta sanattomasti me viestimme välittämisestä ja rakkaudesta, niistä ainoista asioista, joilla oli loppujen lopuksi väliä. Aamulla minä lähdin pahat aavistukseni osittain unohtaneena, levänneenä ja samalla kuitenkin väsyneenä. En halunnut jättää Remusta.

Velvollisuuden tunnosta palasin Tylypahkaan eikä mikään siellä ollut erilailla kuin ennen. Ei ainakaan aluksi. Myöhemmin samana päivänä ymmärsin kuitenkin, että olin epäonnistunut eräässä tehtävässäni surkeasti. Potter ystävineen lähti yltiöpäisesti taikaministeriöön, koska poika kuvitteli kummisetänsä jääneen pimeyden lordin vangiksi. Tiesin heti, että Remus menisi sinne aurorien mukana pelastamaan nuoria ja taistelemaan kuolonsyöjiä vastaan. Tiesin, ettei hän, niin kuin en minäkään, pelännyt omaa kuolemaansa. Se, mitä me pelkäsimme ja mistä ahdistuksemme johtui, oli toistemme kuolema.

Hän ei kuollut, ei ministeriössä, ei heti niin kuin Sirius Musta. Hän jäi pimeyden lordin vangiksi. Minä näin hänet jo samana iltana, sillä pimeyden lordi kutsui minut paikalle. Minä en halunnut katsoa Remusta. En halunnut nähdä hänen kärsimyksestä kalvenneita kasvojaan ja tuskasta kiiluvia silmiään, mutta siitä huolimatta minä katsoin häntä. Ja hän katsoi minua. Yhtä rakastavasti kuin aina ennenkin. Silloin minä tiesin mitä hän halusi. _Tee se, mikä sinun täytyy ja mikä on oikein.. Älä sinä kuole minun kanssani. Äläkä kärsi minun vuokseni_. Se oli ensimmäinen ja viimeinen kerta, kun hän pyysi minulta liikaa ja silti minä ymmärsin hänen olevan oikeassa. Minun oli jatkettava.

"Tapa hänet, Severus", pimeyden lordi ilmoitti minulle ja minä tajusin, että tämä oli hänen testinsä. Joku oli herättänyt hänen epäilyksensä. Joku oli nähnyt minun menevän Remuksen luo ja nyt Remuksen lisäksi joko minä tai joku toinen saisi kärsiä. Minä vilkaisin kerran ympärilleni ja mietin lyhyesti, montako kuolonsyöjää paristakymmenestä ehtisin tappaa, ennen kuin he tappaisivat minut, mutta tiesin jo, etten edes yrittäisi sitä. Minun tehtäväni oli toinen. Velvollisuudentuntoni, samoin kuin Remus, sanoivat niin enkä voinut paeta sitä.

En ole ylpeä sanoessani, ettei käteni tärissyt kohottaessani taikasauvani ja osoittaessani sillä miestä, jota rakastin ja joka rakasti minua. Olin kouluttanut mieleni kylmyyteen silloin, kun se oli tarpeellista ja palveli omaa etuani. Joskus olin tuntenut ylpeyttä siitä, mutta nyt tunsin pelkkää inhoa sitä kohtaan. 

"Saastaisen puoliverisen ihmissuden tappaminen on minulle pelkästään ilo", sanoin viimeisen loukkauksen ja hirvittävän valheen vasten rakastajani kasvoja tietäen, että hän tiesi minun rakkaudestani. Hän tiesi, että se mitä muut näkivät sinä hetkenä, oli pelkkää taitavaa näytelmää. Hän luki silmistäni totuuden, vaikka kukaan muu ei kyennyt sitä tekemään. Ja minä luin sen hänen silmistään. Hän rakasti minua loppuun saakka.

"Avada kedavra!" minä huusin ja seurasin kuin lumoutuneena vihreän valoa, joka syöksyi sauvani kärjestä. Hän kaatui mätkähtäen maahan eikä enää liikahtanutkaan. Muistan sanoneeni muutaman kylmän huomautuksen tappokiroukseni perään ja muistan kuinka kuolonsyöjät nauroivat. He pitivät sitä vain yhtenä tunteettomana tappona, huvittavana pikku näytöksenä.

Sinä iltana minä kuvittelin kuolleeni, mutta ironista kyllä minä elin yhä. Hengitin. Söin. Nukuin. Havaitsin usein ajattelevani, että jos en olisi tappanut Remusta, hän olisi yhä elossa. Jokin ihme olisi pelastanut hänet eikä hän olisi kuollut. Toisinaan olin varma, että minun olisi pitänyt viivyttää hänen kohtaloaan, keksiä jotain, joka olisi pelastanut hänet. En saanut rauhaa. Halusin hänet takaisin. Elämässäni ei ollut mitään ilman häntä. Hän oli ainoa rakkauteni ja minä olin omankätisesti riistänyt hänen henkensä. En tiennyt miten elää itseni ja tekoni kanssa. Tunsin tuskaa, mutten itkenyt. Näin painajaisia, mutten herännyt niistä huutaen. Sisimpäni oli turta. Kaikesta huolimatta minä jatkoin taisteluani niin kuin hän olisi toivonut, ja niin mahdotonta kuin se olikin, asiat kääntyivät lopulta hyväksi. Pimeyden lordi kukistui.

Vähitellen varjo, jonka Remuksen kuolema langetti ylleni, väistyi. Olin tehnyt oikein. Yksi kuolema oli parempi kuin kaksi. Tiedän nyt, että Remus tiesi ennen kuolemaansa, että näin kävisi. Että aika kuluisi ja tekisi tehtävänsä. Että elämästäni tulisi jälleen elämisenarvoista, vaikka en olisi sitä uskonut. Siihen hän oli laskenut toivonsa kehottaessaan minua taipumaan kohtalooni ja jättäessään minut yksin. Siihen hän oli luottanut. Hän ei olisi pyytänyt minua tekemään mitään, mitä en kestäisi. Hän tunsi sydämeni, sillä se oli hänen omansa.


End file.
